Oh Hell Yeah!
by Havbot
Summary: Penelope and her friends find themselves in the game Halo, but in different places on the galaxy. They fight to reach eachother, but that won't be easy, for some reason, the flood is trying to capture them, alive, and they meet their one true loves. OCXch
1. Oh Hell Yeah, I'm in a friggin game

OC Characters:

Penelope Swan

Ginger Smith

Jeff Jackson

Joe Philips

Luke Jameson

Julia McAuthur

Zach Mackiza

Ginger and her friends walked into the lounge as Mr. and Mrs. Swan hurried out towards the door. Penelope was in the entrance hall nodding as Mrs. Swan gave her the safety lecture as she shrugged on her fur coat. Her hair was done up high and heavy make up stained her face. Her face was pointed and stern, her cold blue eyes stared down at Penelope with an almost accusing look.

"Don't forget to turn off everything after you use it, and don't forget to clean up." Mrs. Swan instructed as she slipped on some black silk gloves and rummaged into the coat closet.

"Yes Mary." Penelope sighed irritably. Mrs. Swan threw Penelope a glare and she jumped back straight and stiff.

"Yes mother." Mrs. Swan corrected. Penelope gulped and nodded.

"Yes, m-m-mother." Penelope stammered. Mrs. Swan nodded putting on her black cap and then turned to her fully.

"I know you don't like me, and I defiantly don't like you, but at least act like a Stepdaughter." Mrs. Swan said icily to Penelope. The girl nodded and shrank back from the woman as Mrs. Swan's glare deepened. She then turned and left the house with a loud snap almost a slam from the door. Penelope sighed and went to the lounge where her friends sat waiting for her. They could easily hear the car screech away and they all relaxed at the same time.

"The monster has left the building, finally." Muttered Luke slumping into the white leather couch. Penelope tensed and then cleared her throat.

"Come on, its safer in my room." She said and they all went up the white marble staircase and down to Penelope's suit room. She had her very own, lounge with an almost theater like theme. She didn't have a TV, but more of a projector connected to a video and DVD machine and a Xbox. A bookcase was dedicated to xbox games and another to movies. There was a round tub bathroom with an open shower. Her walk in closet was connected to the bathroom on the other side. Her bedroom was at the other side from the main double doors and a kitchen was near on the same wall. A large window, facing the athletic pool, with violet drapes hanging in front of it.

Penelope's friends dumped themselves on the three-person couch as she went and grabbed some microwave popcorn and sat it in the microwave for a couple of minuets while she dug out the pop and candy. Ginger and Julia came to help and they left when the microwave beeped and Penelope, wincing from the hot smoke, dumped them into large popcorn plastic bowls and balanced them and went into the lounge as the xbox insignia came onto the pure white wall. Then on came the Halo game. Penelope put the popcorn bowls on the coffee table and sat down on the floor.

"So who's going first?" asked Joe. Suddenly the screen went blank then a swirl suddenly appeared.

"What the fuck-" Started Luke, but he suddenly disappeared. Julia and Ginger screamed and when Zach got to his feet he disappeared. The two girls screamed some more and Joe flew up disappearing as well. Jeff jumped over the back of the couch and then he disappeared. Penelope watched as her last two friends then disappeared and something started pulling on her. She screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the floor and slam into the white wall, but it wasn't a white wall anymore. The swirl wrapped its tendrils around her body and pulled into its black void. She screamed but then her mouth was shut and she went blind. She wriggled trying to get free, but she couldn't. Suddenly the feeling changed and she found herself being held down. She struggled and screamed.

"Jeez woman, stop screaming already." Shouted someone. Penelope's eyes shot open and she stared into the face of a man. She stopped struggling and stared at the man until he got off of her.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked. The man looked down at her for a moment then stretched out his hand to help her up.

"Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrios." Said the man.


	2. Oh Hell Yeah, This is figgin different

OC Characters (with) Characters on games and books

Penelope Swan – LC Kurt Ambrose

Ginger Smith - ?

Jeff Jackson – Dr Halsey

Joe Philips – Sargent Johnson

Luke Jameson – Commander Miranda Keyes

Julia McAuthur – Master Chief

Zach Mackiza - Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood

Ginger groaned as feeling came back to her body. She lay on something hard and uncomfortable, the ground. Stones stabbed into her back as she tried to get up but her arms and legs were still too numb to move much. Wind blew over her and the smell of dirt and something else wafted over her. There were sounds, sounds of gun fire and smell of smoke reached her nose. She coughed and managed to roll onto her stomach. She pushed her arms out with all her might and managed to sit up. She leaned on something behind her and clutched her whizzing head. Where was she?

Her eyes were a little fuzzy, but she was able to see a little clearly. She was in a rather scorched dry area. Rubble lay on the ground strewn everywhere around her as if someone had sprinkled then there. Smoke rose from some of the debris and a weapon was easily seen around the corner of her backrest, a blown wall.

It took some effort but she was able to get too her feet, with the help from the broken wall. The wall was a little warm from the sun but Ginger didn't care. She looked around and then managed to keep her balance as she slowly walked to the end of the wall and peeked out and nearly fainted at the sight.

Bodies, thousands of bodies, mainly grunts, elites, and some brutes, were strewn all over the field. Blood filled the air around Ginger making her gag. She rushed to the safety of the wall, out of sight of the horror behind it.

She gasped and quivered. She had never seen such a scene in her life before. She had been raised to be a lawyer, just like her parents. She was good in making people believe she was right, she was good with words. She had top grades in nearly every subject in school, but nothing in her soft papered world prepared her for this, nothing.

Her lunch splashed onto the ground as she heaved. When she was done she leaned her back onto the wall and breathed in. The bitter taste stayed in her mouth as she sat there the heat warming her to an almost unbearable temperature. She sky was blue, not a cloud in it, but there were no birds, no sweat sound of their beautiful music she heard every morning at home.

The faces of her mom and dad flew past her eyes as she watched the endless blue void. A warm tear trickled down her cheek and she sniffled. The heat was making her drowsy, since the lack of water. Ginger stood up and walked away. She didn't want to see the discussing scene behind the wall, so she went the opposite direction, away from the bodies.

_**Be-beep, be-beep, be-beep, be-beep.**_ Jeff shifted, the feeling of fabric scratching his tired stiff body. It felt like he had been in basketball practice four days and hadn't stretched afterwards. His arms were sore and his legs felt like they were lead. His head was buzzing and beeping was only making it worse. He tried to lift his arms but the pain was just too much for him to take.

Opening his eyes Jeff squinted at the bright light over him. It was blurry and but he could make out a figure next to him. It was tall and a little chubby. A smell of peach blossoms reached Jeff's sour nosy and her welcomed the smell. It brought the familiar memory of his mother, his dead mother. She had died in a car accident, dealing with a drunk driver in the middle of the night. She was returning from a business trip when it happened, out of nowhere.

Jeff blinked trying to clear his eyes. He tried to sit up but the woman over him pushed him back down gently. It too felt like his mother, gentle but firmly.

"Mom?" he asked. The female drew back an inch and then felt his forehead.

"I'm sorry young man, but I'm not your mother." Came a tired feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked. The woman seamed to hesitate then leaned a little closer.

"My name is Dr Catherine Halsey, I am a civilian scientist working for the UNSC." Explained the blurry woman. Jeff gasped and groaned as his lungs burned.

"You're from the game Halo." Jeff whispered. Dr Halsey jerked up startled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked startled. Jeff shook his head and swallowed on a dry throat.

"Do you have any water?" he asked. Dr Halsey retreated and then brought a glass to his lips and he drank. The cold water wet his dry throat and Jeff could clear it when the glass went.

"Thank you." Jeff said his voice stronger. His vision cleared and he could make out Dr Halsey. She was bending over him and studying him. The pain had dampened and Jeff was able to sit up.

"Since I told you who I am, who are you?" Dr Halsey asked. Jeff looked up at the middle-aged woman and smiled.

"I'm Jeff Jackson." Said Jeff. "I'm a basketball star in my high school." He held his head up proudly and Dr Halsey chuckled.

"Are you now, well its nice to meet you Mr. Jackson." She said.

"Call me Jeff, Mr. Jackson's too formal, and you're a nice lady, too cool to be formal." Jeff said. Dr Halsey chuckled some more and shook her head.

"You know how to charm an old lady like myself." She said. Jeff smiled and then looked around. He was in a medical ward row of beds on either side of him.

"Where am I?" he asked. Dr Halsey looked up and smiled.

"Your in the ward I look after in a hospital on planet Fronia." She said. Jeff looked at Dr Halsey and then rubbed his chin.

"What about the Spartans?" he asked. Dr Halsey suddenly tensed and stood as stiff as a stick.

"How do you know about them?" she asked in a furious whisper. Jeff jumped back and blinked.

"Ah where I'm from everyone who plays Halo knows about them. The Spartans who saved mankind along with the marines." He said. Dr Halsey stared down at Jeff for a long moment then looked around. No one was in the ward. She bent down towards Jeff.

"Don't tell anyone." She said.

"Because its really top secret." Jeff said leaning back into the headboard. Dr Halsey stood up and nodded.

"I'm glade you know, I will leave you and a nurse will bring you some clothes, we'll talk later." She said. Jeff then noticed that he wasn't wearing anything and his face turned cherry red.

Joe sneezed as dust and smoke waked his pretty. He coughed and waved his hands in front of his face she blow the dirt away. His pretty red hair going into a light brown from the dirt in the air. His skin, rather pale was now brown and gray. His clothes were mug stained and a few leaves stuck out of his hair.

"What on earth's going on?" coughed Joe as he tried to stand up. Mud covered him and he swore he felt mud underpants. The mud was sticky and Joe found it hard to walk in it. The legs were covered and he only found it harder to walk.

The sound of engines made him look up to see a Pelican flying towards him. He lifted his hands and arms and yelled, trying to catch their attention. It seamed to have worked because it lowered when it came close to him. It floated right in front of him and the hanger doors opened revealing the person Joe recognized from the Halo game he played with his friends. Sargent Johnson leaned out stretching out his hand reaching for Joe's. Joe stretched and grabbed the black man's hand and the sergeant pulled him on.

"There you go son." He huffed as he pulled Joe into the pelican and the doors closed shut behind them. Joe scratched his muddy hair and smiled at the man.

"Thanks." He said. Sergeant Johnson put a hand on Joe's shoulder nodding his head.

"Your welcome son, but what are you doing out here, in the middle of no where?" he asked. Joe blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was being with my friends at one of their homes." He said. Johnson looked at him for a moment then swiped his cap of, scratched his head, and returning the headwear back on his head.

"What colony are you from?" he asked after he had put the cap back on.

"Colony?" Joe asked confused then it dawned on him. What planet did he come from?

"Ah Earth." He said. Johnson jumped surprised and then looked at the other surprised marines that were sitting in seats.

"You're a long way from Earth." He said. Joe blinked and then looked down. So he was on another planet, but how did he get here?

"How did I get here?" he asked himself.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Johnson. Joe looked at him and then back at the floor. Johnson waved his hands and nudged the boy.

"Take a seat, well discuss this later with the captain." He said. Joe looked up.

"Captain?" he asked. Johnson nodded.

"Yeah Captain Keyes."

Luke cried as he tumbled through the void. He spun and spun until he got so dizzy that he wanted it to stop. Suddenly he did stop and hit into something or someone.

"Hey!" cried someone and Luke groaned as he rolled over off of the person he landed on. Suddenly someone grabbed him and hoisted him to his feat but still keeping a hold onto him. He looked around and saw that he was on the bridge on some spaceship and a lot of startled marines were looking at him. He looked at the person who he had landed on and gulped at an angry looking Commander Miranda Keyes.

"S-sorry." Luke whispered.

"Who are you?" asked Miranda scowling at Luke.

"L-Luke Jameson." Said Luke. His long brown hair was flopped everywhere. His brown eyes worried and Miranda blinked and blushed slightly.

"Where did you come from?" Miranda asked gentler and Luke relaxed slightly.

"Earth." He said. The marines in the bridge gasped and Luke looked around quickly.

"What are you doing so far away?" Miranda asked, and Luke looked down.

"I don't know." He said.

Julia cried as pain shot through her leg. Hard ground was under her and a stone dug into her back. She wanted to cry, but the pain was just too unbearable. She opened her eyes and blinked at the bright sun as heat burned her. She wanted to get out of the sun, but her broken leg prevented that to happen. Sounds of shooting reached her ears and she looked around. The covenant was easily see as well as green armored Spartans.

Julia wanted to cry out for them, but the covenant was just too close for her to risk it. The covenant hated humans so they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She gulped as she waited. Once the Spartans were closer then she would call, but not until she knew she had a chance to survive. She waited the sun really starting to burn her red. When she thought they should be close she looked up and screamed. Right in front of her was an Elite. He roared in surprise and jumped back covering its ears from the ear-piercing scream she was giving. Shouting and gunshots were heard and then something wet splattered on Julia.

When she opened her eyes she was covered in Elite blood and the Elite lay on the floor at her feet. She screamed again and tried to move away but pain shot up her leg preventing her to move much. The blood covered her and she shivered. Voices could be heard and Julia opened her eyes.

In front of her, standing over her was an enormous Spartan. He had his gun up and ready but not pointed to her. He bent down and Julia gulped at his hand, which roughly picked up the dead Elite. More Spartans came up behind the first and Julia fainted from the heat.

Zach winced as his ears heard arguing. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a medical room. Rows of beds lined the wall behind him and in front of him all in bleached white sheets. Machines hummed as they stayed online and the lights buzzed. Not far from him he could hear people arguing.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked one person.

"What was he doing in the cargo hold?" another asked. One man, the one with the Admiral bar stuck on his chest, held up a hand to silence them.

"Questions we'll ask him later, but let him rest and heal, he seams to have had quiet a journey by the state he was found." Said the man. Zach blinked and sat up catching the attention of the three men.

"Well he's awake now." Said one of the men.

"And I don't know how I got here, so don't ask." Shot Zach. The two lower ranking officers jumped surprised but the admiral chuckled.

"A strait forward type of lad, interesting." He said. Zach gave them a black face and folded his arms over the blankets.

"What's your name son?" asked the admiral. Zach looked at the older man for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"Zach Mackiza, sir." Said Zach his voice monotone. The admiral stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Zach, I'm Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood." He said. Zach took the hand with a strait face and just looked up at the man.

**Well here is the second chap, longer because I had all the Ocs separated, well I left Penelope out because we already know where she's going.**


End file.
